Two handguns and two swords and a Lego
by BlitzPhantom53
Summary: After the Kragle incident our Merc with the Mouth comes to Bricksburg to either;flirt with women,annoy people,or eat junk food. How will the famous master builders react when they figure out that he's an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

The master builders were having normal gathering in Bricksburg. Then the portal opens revealing a figure with a red and black jumpsuit on and two handguns and two swords. Also wearing a odd mask.

"Huh this isn't New York." the figure said. The famous master builders including Emmet,Lucy,Batman,Unikitty,Metal Beard,and our own 1980's something space guy Benny, also with BCGC, apparently were walking to the portal towards The Old West.

"Where am I?" the figure asked. "Bricksburg." Emmet said. "Uh who are you?" Lucy asked. The figure looked disappointed. "You guys don't know who I am, Im Deadpool the greatest Marvel character of all time!" Deadpool stated proudly. "Ok you should stick with us cause I don't think your from around here" Emmet said.

"Alright." Deadpool said. They went to the Old West. "So what do you do?"Batman questioned. "Flirt with women, annoy people, and eat junk food. "Deadpool replied. "Why do you have a mask?" Unikitty asked excitedly. He lifted up the mask and showed everyone his scarred face.

They all cringed at the sight. Bad Cop looked like he saw that mask before. He asked one of the police officers on his walkie talkie to pull up a file on Deadpool. The officer told him he was a anti-hero, mercenary, and assassin. That's when Bad realized that he hunted down Deadpool for being a assassin.

While Deadpool walked around Bad Cop told everyone that Deadpool was a dangerous assassin that has been charged against multiple murders. Just then they heard a gunshot.

"Im bored." Deadpool whined as he just shot a cowboy in the head. "Get him!" Bad Cop yelled to the officers who arrived at the scene. "Uh Oh!" Deadpool said. He then teleported out the way as the officers dove at him. Then he was gone. "Darn!" Bad screamed. They went to Cloud Cuckoo Land and told everyone if they saw Deadpool they need to either deal with it or call the police.

"That's a dumb name:Deadpool." Superman said. "It is not Supey." Deadpool said appearing out of the blue or red cause he likes red. "Don't let him escape!"Bad Cop shouted. They all built traps to catch him their plans failed miserably. Deadpool razzed at them. What they didn't know is Deadpool had released all the prisoners and use them as a army.

The master builders started attacking them and now it was war. Bad Cop went after Deadpool and punched him multiple times. But Deadpool then kicked him in the stomach.

"Can't catch me." Deadpool humored. Bad grunted in frustration. "Release the big guns!" Deadpool ordered over to one of the prisoners. He did and a cage opened revealing a prisoner almost the size of Hulk. "Bane." Batman stated. "I'll take care of this." Batman said. He kicked Bane in the jaw but was punched sqaure in the face. He ghrew a Batarang at on the venom tube on Bane's back it hit home disconnected from his back and Bane shrank a bit. Bad then turned his attention to Deadpool who started shooting innocent people.

"Stop it Deadpool!" Bad Cop screamed. Deadpool turned over to Bad Cop and started shooting him and one of the shots skinned his side a bit but nothing major. Green Lantern actually made some use of his ring and punched Deadpool with a giant,green fist. Deadpool went flying over into building.

While Deapool was knocked out Bane had been taking down a lot of master builders. Bad Cop pulled out his gun and shot venom tubes. He shrank to normal size. Deadpool was taken into a super powered prison which de-powered his ability to teleport. For the first time he felt anger and hate.

"Deadpool theres someone here to see you." one of the guards said. A figure was cloaked in the shadows. "I heard that your army was defeated, but Im going to get you out of here but you need to help me with something." the figure stated firmly. "What do you want me to do." Deadpool asked. "Help me destroy one of the master builders; Batman." the figure said. "Who are you?" Deadpool asked. The figure giggled. "The Joker,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Joker thats weird."Deadpool said. "So are you in or are you out Deadpool?" Joker asked "Im in." Deadpool agreed."Good I just need you to assassinate Batman and I'll pay you as well." Joker gladly said.

The master builders have rounded up all the prisoners. "Wow I didn't know that Deadpool was that crazy!" Benny exclaimed. "Well he is and he's locked up I prison." Lucy replied

"That laddy almost took ye guys apart with that army of his." Metal Beard pointed out. "Hey Batman who was that big guy you fought?" Unikitty asked. "Bane a super soldier." Batman replied. Just then Deadpool teleported to them and tried to stab Batman but he quickly got out of the way. Deadpool then grabbed Lucy and put a gun towards her head.

"Alright Ratman you come with me or she dies!" Deadpool made it clear that he wasn't joking around anymore when he shot Lucy's side. She held back a scream of pain and grunted.

"Alright I'll come with you but let her go." Batman told Deadpool. "No Im keeping her hostage so you don't pull any funny stuff."snapped Deadpool. Deapool led Batman to a abandoned warehouse in Bricksburg.

"Ah goody good the Dark Knight himself!" Joker said with a smirk. "Why are you here, Joker?" Batman asked in annoyance. "Im simply here to finish you off Batsy." Joker replied. "I had to simply lead you here so I can kill you myself,at first I wanted Deadpool to kill you but I made change of plans with Deadpool and don't mean kill you like blowing your brains I mean by mutating destroying the Dark Knight and mutating you into our friend Man-Bat." Joker explained.

"I had a scientist take some of his blood and he somehow made into a mutation system. Joker laughed out. "Your mad." Batman said. "Why thank you for the compliment." Joker said.

Will Batman escape Joker's evil plan or will he turn into the Man-Bat,Find out on the next chapter of TWO HANDGUNS AND TWO SWORDS AND A LEGO!


End file.
